Sakka no konran
by 253Bako
Summary: El caos se apodero del mundo, no hay a donde correr, ni tampoco donde esconderse, el mundo va cuesta abajo y el inicio de una revolución, es la única esperanza con que cuenta la humanidad. (No más OC's)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí Bako, de regreso y con una idea un tanto retorcida... o eso creo yo, no me hagan mucho caso, les dejo el prologo, y ya saben, al final dejare la ficha para quienes quieran participar.**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Un año antes * * * <strong>

- Y en las ultimas noticias, los chicos campeones del torneo Fútbol Frontera Internacional, están creando un caos por todo el país, no se sabe porque razon, pero han amenazado, con acabar con todo aquel que se interponga en su camino

/ * / * / * / * / * / * /

Falla de señal, espere. . .

/ * / * / * / * / * / * /

- Muy buen día tengan todos - el castaño de banda naranja apareció en las pantallas - como sabrán, nosotros, somos los mas grandes jugadores de fútbol del mundo entero, por lo que nos vemos en la obligación, de cambiar al mundo a nuestra voluntad, a cualquiera que se oponga a nosotros, lo destruiremos, este es el inicio de una nueva forma de vida para el planeta...

*** * * Presente * * * **

**- POV Chiaki -**

Estamos en el año 2015, y el mundo se ha vuelto un completo caos, la soberbia de los hombres que ganaron el FFI llego a los extremos, haciendo prohibido el soccer para las mujeres, los niños y otros hombres en general, ya sean niñas o mujeres mayores, niños u hombres que no estuvieran en el equipo cuando ganasen el campeonato mundial, esta completamente prohibido que toquen un balón si no fueron parte del equipo, que absurdo, pero es la realidad.

El que un hombre toque un balón de soccer se castiga con 3 años de prisión, sin embargo, el que lo haga una mujer, se castiga desde los 5 hasta los 20 años de prisión, sin importar la edad de él o ella.

Resistirse es imposible, no hay modo de escapar de esta ley, que no solo creo Japón, sino que ademas, de la cual tomo parte el mundo entero, no importa a donde vayas o en donde te escondas, no hay forma de escapar de esta ellos.

Diariamente, hombres con talento de todo el mundo, son reclutados para formar parte de el ejercito que hará cumplir esta absurda ley, no pueden ingresar tan fácil, ya que se supone, eres convocado para formar parte de ellos.

Oponerse al mandato que da el ser convocados, también se castiga, aquel que no acepte unirse al ejercito, es ejecutado de forma inmediata, por lo que no se puede resistir a ello.

La comida escasea cada vez mas, haciendo difícil que se pueda adquirir a los costos de antes, los precios están por los cielos, es casi imposible que alguien con recursos limitados la adquiera.

En tan solo 3 meses pusieron al mundo de cabeza. El mundo va cuesta abajo, y no veo modo de detenerlo.

**- Fin POV Chiaki -**

- ¡Esperen, no se lo pueden llevar! - gritaba desesperada la madre de Chiaki

- Es por ley que él se aliste cuando se le es convocado - le decía un soldado fuera de la casa

La convocatoria había llegado hasta la casa de los Yoshikawa, siendo su hermano Attakai el que debiera en-listarse, pero negándose a ello.

- No seré participe de la destrucción que imponen - decía el peli-negro, de rodillas en el suelo

- Sabes lo que te pasara si no obedeces - le dijo uno de los soldados sacando un arma corta de su cintura

- Matenme si quieren, no me importa - les dijo el oji-negro con mirada retadora

Chiaki observaba la escena desde su cuarto, su madre le había prohibido salir, no quería que mirara lo que hacia su hermano, pero ella de antemano, sabia que no importaba lo que pasara, el peli-negro no cedería.

- No le haga caso señor, él se en-listara - le decía su madre desesperada

- No lo haré, no me usaran para someter a las personas a su voluntad - le decía el peli-negro

- ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Tu padre murió, ¿nos quieres dejar solas a tu hermana y a mi?! - le grito su madre

El chico miro a su madre tristemente, odiaba verla así, agacho la cabeza, y sonrió

- Lo siento mamá - le dijo antes de empujar a los soldados junto a él y correr hasta entrar en una alcantarilla abierta

- ¡Síganlo! - grito el capitán a cargo

- ¡Attakai! - le grito su madre desesperada, mientras la gente que miro la escena la detenía para que no fuera tras el

- Hermano - dijo Chiaki triste desde su habitación

La detonación de varios disparos se escucharon dentro de la alcantarilla donde había entrado el peli-negro, un instante después, los soldados que lo habían seguido salían de ahí, uno de ellos le decía algo al capitán, al cual solo se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Regresemos a la base! - le grito a sus subordinados, quienes obedecieron de inmediato

La gente y la madre del chico temieron lo peor, la mujer comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, al igual que la chica que había mirado la escena desde su cuarto.

Esa noche, la madre de la peli-negra se había dormido gracias a las pastillas que le había dado, pero ella no podía dormir, subió al piso de arriba y entro al cuarto de su hermano, encontrándose con un CD en la mesa del chico

- ¿Y esto? - miro el objeto entre sus manos, el nombre de ella estaba escrito en el, por lo que lo puso en el reproductor para ver lo que contenía, la imagen de su hermano apareció, hablándole únicamente a ella.

__ Hola Chiaki, si miras esto, es porque ya no estoy en casa, a que no puedes dormir, ¿cierto?, jeje, te conozco muy bien, la razon para dejarte esto es porque quizás yo ya estoy muerto o fui capturado, aun no se lo que paso conmigo, pero no quiero que estén tristes, debes ser fuerte, por ti y por mamá, yo hice lo que debía para regresar a la humanidad a lo que era antes, para que volviéramos a ser libres, no se si lo logre, pero si no, sabrás que al menos lo intente, espero no hayas olvidado lo que te enseñe, porque lo vas a necesitar mas adelante, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, mientras tanto, practica en nuestro lugar secreto, no quiero que olvides nada. Las quiero__

El vídeo se acabo, y los ojos de la peli-negra se cristalizaron, poco a poco las lagrimas brotaron de ellos, se recostó en la cama de su hermano y lloro, lloro como nunca antes en la vida, quería sacar todo lo que tenia dentro, todo el dolor salio en una sola noche.

- No te preocupes hermano, no he olvidado nada - dijo para si misma secando sus lagrimas

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

En el lugar de reunión de los dictadores del nuevo mundo, el capitán a cargo de los nuevos reclutas, explicaba lo que había echo el peli-negro

- Y eso fue lo que paso señores - terminaba de contar lo ocurrido

- Es una verdadera lastima - decía el castaño de banda naranja mirando el expediente del peli-negro

- Es verdad - le apoyo el peli-crema - era un gran jugador

- Ya no importa - les dijo el de rastas - empieza el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas - ordeno haciendo que se retirara el capitán.

* * *

><p><strong>_Chiaki: Ese fue el prologo, ¿Que les pareció?<strong>

**_Attakai: -agitando a Bako- ¡Maldita autora!, ¡me mataste de nuevo!, ¡¿como me haces eso?! ¡A Yokaze y Shiokaze nunca les hiciste algo así!**

**_Bako: Por favor Attakai, me mareo -muy mareada-**

**_Attakai: -La suelta- exijo que otra autora me adopte**

**_Chiaki: Bueno, les dejamos la ficha acá abajo**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**_Nombre:**

**_Edad: (La edad es desde los 16 hasta los 18 años)**

**_Nacionalidad:**

**_Apariencia: (Detallada pero no mucho)**

**_Personalidad:**

**_Historia: (Como fue su vida, antes y después de la prohibición)**

**_Técnicas: (Mínimo 2 máximo 4 o 5) (detalladas)**

**_Dorsal: (Por favor manden mas de una opción)**

**_Pareja: (OJO... no tengo pensado apartar a nadie, pensaran que soy mala, pero para que vean que no, saldré de mi zona de confort e incluiré a los personajes del IEGo, todos tienen edades desde los 18 hasta los 21 años)(También por favor, mandar mas de una opción) **

**_Nombre del equipo: (Los OC se unirán para crear una revuelta contra el imperio del mal xD, necesito ideas para esto)**

**_Uniforme: (También necesito ideas para el uniforme)**

**_Extra: Cualquier cosa que deseen agregar y que crean que podría serme útil)**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**_Chiaki: Eso es todo lo que necesitamos, esperamos que se animen**

**_Attakai: Déjennos su opinión respecto a esta historia, aceptamos criticas**

**_Chiaki: Otra cosa, quizás tardemos un poco mas en actualizar los capítulos, espero nos comprendan.**

**_Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Konnichiwa! Tarde mucho, lo se, pero tengo algunas... dificultades**

**_Attakai: No le crean, no ha estado haciendo nada**

**¡Cállate!... no le hagan caso, últimamente es muy molesto por descubrir su verdadero yo**

**_Attakai: -Aura maligna-**

**Etto... -sonrisa nerviosa- aquí les dejo la conti, y gracias por sus OC.**

* * *

><p><strong> * / España / * /**

Parada frente a una gran mansión, se encontraba una joven de estatura alta, cuerpo esbelto y muy atlético, con la piel blanca, cabello liso negro como la noche y con mechas de color purpura azulado por toda la cabeza el cual le llega hasta la cadera, ojos rojos como la sangre y las pupilas de color negro, con figura de súper modelo y rasgos muy finos y delicados.

Admiraba por ultima vez esa gran mansión, que lejos de ser un hogar, era mas bien una prisión, una prisión donde había pasado los últimos años de su vida.

Andrea Aldena, hija de una pareja de millonarios que la adoptaron para ser bien vistos por su sociedad, la habían abandonado, ya que no pudieron convencerla de dejar el deporte que tanto amo su madre. Se fueron dejándola sola, a ella y a parte de su fortuna.

- No los necesito - se dijo para si misma antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de ese lugar.

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

El cementerio, un lugar que por causa de la prohibición era muy recurrido recientemente, varias familias le daban el ultimo adiós a sus seres queridos, llorando y deseando que eso nunca hubiera pasado, mientras las nubes negras que anunciaban la lluvia se posaban sobre el cielo

En ese lugar, en una tumba un tanto solitaria, se podía ver parada frente a ella a una joven de piel clara, cabello largo hasta la cintura en color castaño rojizo, los ojos rojos, de estatura alta con buenas curvas

Diane Redfox, estaba parada frente a aquella tumba solitaria, donde ahora descansaba su mejor amiga, la persona que mas que amiga, era su hermana, la prohibición se la había arrebatado, al igual que su felicidad. Las gotas de lluvia se hicieron presentes, comenzaban a caer lentamente por todo el lugar, aullentando a las personas.

- Te juro que esto no se quedara así - le decía aun frente a la tumba - yo haré que paguen por esto, lo prometo

**/ * / Inglaterra / * /**

Esperaba pacientemente, llevaba varias horas parada esperando, la chica de cabello largo y rizado castaño oscuro, ojos azules intensos y penetrantes, de tez pálida y complexión delgada, estaba en una de las prisiones que se abrieron cuando el mundo cambio.

- ¡Megumi okazaki! - le llamo uno de los guardias - adelante

Se encamino por una puerta, donde por lo general las personas iban a visita

- Megumi - le llamo un hombre sentado en uno de los lugares vacíos

- Papá - le dijo la chica tristemente mientras corría a abrazarlo

El padre de la castaña había sido culpado por romper la ley de prohibición y pese a cualquier cosa, lo condenaron a pasar 8 años en prisión.

- ¿Como han estado hija? - le pregunto sentándose de nuevo

- Estamos bien papá, pero te extrañamos - le decía la oji-azul que no soltaba a su padre

- Lo se hija, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer - le decía su padre

La chica miro a su padre, a simple vista se veía que la estaba pasando muy mal, se veía delgado, como si no comiera en absoluto, los ojos de Megumi se cristalizaron, pero se guardo el llanto, no quería que su padre la viera en ese estado

- Yo te sacare de aquí - le decía la castaña sin dejar de mirarlo

El hombre sonrió cariñosamente para su hija, no quería romper las esperanzas que ella tenia, por lo que no le dijo nada, solo la abrazo, antes de que uno de los guardias llegara a romper el tan esperado encuentro y se la llevara a la salida.

**/ * / Japón / * /**

La peli-negra miraba a su padre sentado, llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado y no había forma de sacarlo, hacia tiempo la madre de la chica fue sorprendida con un balón entre sus manos, por lo que la condena de 5 años en prisión no se hizo esperar, dejando a él empresario en estado de shock interminable.

Mientras su única hija, la chica de cabello corto que va cayendo en puntas hasta un poco abajo de sus hombros, laceo, teñido en color negro con fulgor singular, con un flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho que le llega a la altura de sus ojos y con una caída en crines disparejos, corte a capas desiguales, que terminan en dos mechones que sobresalen por debajo, dándole un toque despeinado y claramente rebelde, ademas poseedora de ojos de un intenso tono escarlata, de una altura considerable y de un cuerpo bien delineado conforme a su desarrollo, ademas de que su piel es un tanto morena a tono color vainilla.

Yugata Kobayashi, hija única de un matrimonio empresario muy importante dentro del país, que al tener problemas con varias organizaciones, la mujer había perdido su libertad, mientras el hombre permanecía en el mismo estado de shock desde el día que la condenaron.

- Encontrare el modo de ayudarlos - le decía la peli-negra a ese cadáver viviente frente a ella

**/ * / En otro lugar / * / **

De estatura promedio, con un cuerpo moldeado y curvas notorias, figura menuda, pecho redondo y firme, los hombros pequeños y delicados y la cintura estrecha en conjunto con las anchas caderas, de rasgos aristócratas, las cejas perfiladas y delgadas con una naricilla pequeña y rosada, una piel tersa y pálida, extravagante cabello rosado chicle como una un algodón de azúcar, cayendo en cascada liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, con un flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo de dicho lado junto a dos mechones que llegan hasta la delicada clavícula enmarcándole el fino rostro,posee hipnotizantes y deslumbrantes ojos grandes de un color semejante al del firmamento iluminados con una singular mirada soñadora y llena de misterios, la cual, al cambio de perspectiva se llena de luz; como si el universo o la misma galaxia se encontrara enjaulada en estos, resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas, curvas y azabaches, manos delicadas con dedos largos y delgados de uñas prominentes y bien cuidadas, pómulos redondos y firmes, siendo adornados por un sonrojo natural, finalmente, labios; carnosos y estrechos como en un eterno puchero, inyectados en sangre.

Considerada una chica perfecta, Elizabeth Nightshade, pero con una vida de los mas miserable desde que la prohibición inicio, encargada de su casa y de su familia, la cual desde que todo inicio va de mal en peor, desde quiebras hasta enfermedades que la hundieron a ella y a su familia en una de las mas profundas miserias. Su familia había pasado de ser una de las mas importantes por su trabajo en una empresa de Hokkaido, a ser una familia donde abundaba la mala suerte, siendo que su hermana mayor había escapado, el que le seguía, se había ido a mantener una familia propia, dos hermanos mas habían escapado del campo de entrenamiento, por lo que se encontraron con la pena de muerte, mientras otra de ellos murió en prisión, su padre murió tiempo después, dejándola a cargo de su madre y sus hermanos

La prohibición se había llevado a la mayor parte de su familia, y ahora solo quedaban ella, su madre y dos de sus hermanos, su mellizo y un hermano pequeño, hasta que la convocatoria llego a su hogar y se llevo a sus hermanos, dejándola solo con su madre que murió tiempo después.

Elizabeth se había quedado sola, abandono su antiguo hogar en busca de una nueva vida, pero sin importar a donde fuera, la pesadilla la seguía, la prohibición estaba en todos lados.

- ¿Cuando acabara esta pesadilla? - se decía así misma mientras miraba el desastre por todos lados.

**/ * / Mientras tanto / * / **

- ¿Hasta cuando se irán? - decía escondido entre los arboles un chico

- Espero que pronto - decía la chica junto a él, su única familia, su hermana

La chica de cabello largo, el cual le llega a mediado de la cintura, de color negro, mientras que por sus hombros caen dos mechones de color azul, de ojos de un lindo color azul helado brillante, haciendo que su mirada sea mas profunda e interesante, de labios que tienen un leve color rosado y mejillas sonrosadas, de piel es morena, altura mediana, delgada, y esbelta, se mantenía escondida entre los arboles junto a su único hermano, la única familia que le quedaba, su pasatiempo era jugar fútbol y no dejarían que la prohibición se los quitara.

- Ya tardaron mucho - se quejaba la chica mirando a los soldados haciendo revisión

- No te preocupes, ya se irán - le decía su hermano

**/ * / Noruega / * /**

De estatura alta, cabello celeste claro a media espalda liso con dos mechas más oscuras que enmarcan su rostro flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo cubriendo parcialmente su ojo, ojos turquesa con la pupila de un color similar pero más oscuro, con goggles verdes que lleva a modo de diadema, con un busto considerable, cintura y cadera bien marcadas, piel blanca y suave, ademas de un tatuaje detrás del oído en forma de copo de nieve.

Practicando en un pedazo de bosque alejada de todo y disfrutando lo que mas amaba, practicaba una de sus técnicas, la trataba de perfeccionar, sin obtener muy buenos resultados.

- Rayos - se quejaba la peli-violeta

- ¡Hey Anska! - le grito su hermano mayor

Anska Bluemoon, joven Noruega con una personalidad muy inestable desde la muerte de su padre, la joven oji-negro era ayudada por su hermano mayor, para que olvidara un poco lo que ocurría en su pequeño mundo, llevándola a lo que una vez el pensó seria inofensivo y la ayudaría. El soccer.

- ¿Sigues practicando? - pregunto el chico que le llevaba agua

- Debo perfeccionarla - le decía la chiquilla

- Todo esta muy bien, pero los soldados se dirigen hacia acá, así que es mejor irnos - le dijo su hermano

- Bien - la chica lo miro resignada y ambos salieron de ahí

**/ * / Estados Unidos / * / **

En uno de los bosques mas extensos y solitarios de todo el país, de cabello hasta por debajo de los hombros, color negro con mechas púrpuras, con pupilas de color coral con un patrón en forma de espiral, de estatura bastante alta, gracias a sus piernas largas y tiene un cuerpo esbelto, practicaba pacientemente Dark Rebel, amante del fútbol desde temprana edad, no permitiría que la prohibición le arrebatara algo que tanto amaba.

Por las tardes solía practicar, la prohibición no podría durar para siempre, eso era lo que creía, y quería mantenerse en forma, por lo que no dejaba de practicar.

El ruido de pasos cerca la alerto, los soldados se acercaban, y teniendo ya conocimiento de la zona, corrió hasta un refugio oculto donde no la encontrarían.

- Sigan buscando, la alerta vino de aquí - grito uno de los soldados mientras ella se adentraba en su escondite

- Pero que tontos - decía sonriendo mientras salia a la ciudad por su escondite

**/ * / Mientras tanto / * / **

La joven de cabello castaño claro, liso abajo de los hombros, estatura mediana y figura esbelta, de grandes ojos color grises, con largas pestañas, labios delgados rosados y con un leve sonrojo natural, Charlotte Kaina miraba el panorama desde su habitación y mientras lo hacia recordaba lo ocurrido esa mañana.

**= Flash Back =**

Las 8 de la mañana y el ruido de los soldados marchando se escuchaba por la calle, se acercaban lentamente a su casa, el fuerte golpeteo en la puerta hizo que se levantara de golpe y la obligo a bajar

- Buscamos al joven Kaina - dijo uno de los soldados que llevaba una hoja en la mano, de antemano sabían lo que era esa hoja

- Soy yo - dijo el chico acercándose a la entrada

- Se te informa por medio de la presente que has sido convocado para unirte a las tropas - entrego el documento - tienes 5 minutos para salir

- Lo siento señor - le dijo - pero debo declinar sobre eso

El hombre en la puerta se le quedo viendo

- Mi familia depende de mi, así que no puedo marcharme - explico

- Claro - sonrió el hombre de lado - pero esto no es negociación - el hombre saco de su cintura un arma corta - si no vienes con nosotros no solo seras ejecutado, ademas tu familia se ira contigo - amenazo

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par, dio un vistazo rápido a su familia que estaba detrás mirando la escena y se resigno

- No es necesario eso - dijo con la cabeza gacha - iré, pero por favor no dañen a mi familia

El capitán del escuadrón que miro todo desde afuera sonrió y ordeno lo sacaran para llevarlo al campo de entrenamiento

- Esperen, esperen por favor - gritaba la castaña mientras corría tras ellos - no por favor, no se lo lleven - jalaba el brazo de su hermano

- Aléjate - le decía uno de los soldados mientras la empujaba para que soltara al chico

- Charlie - le llamo su hermano - todo estará bien - le dijo soltando la mano de la chica - solo cuida bien a nuestros padres - sonrió por ultima vez mientras se subía a la camioneta de los reclutados y arrancaba

**= Fin Flash Back = **

La castaña siguió viendo el panorama, mientras por su mente la imagen de su hermano se formo, las ultimas palabras que dijo resonaron en su mente, y en su interior el deseo de ayudarlo se genero.

- No te dejare solo - dijo mientras abrazaba la foto donde aparecían ambos

**/ * / Francia / * /**

Dormía pacíficamente en su habitación, la hija del presidente de Francia descansaba, o eso quería, la joven de rubia de cabello rizado y largo hasta las caderas, de piel muy blanca, con ese pequeño rubor siempre presente en sus mejillas, de caderas anchas y una esbelta cintura, A simple vista pareciera que lo que se ve es una muñequita de porcelana pero con vida propia.

La joven rubia llevaba días teniendo el mismo sueño, donde se veía a ella misma parada en un campo de soccer, rodeada por mas chicas que se enfrentaban a uno de los equipos del dichoso régimen, pero solo soñaba una pequeña parte de eso, ya que nunca llegaba a saber el desenlace del juego

- Lizzy - le llamo su hermano, despertandola de golpe

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto la oji-verde tallando sus ojos

- Ya despierta, es tarde - le dijo parado al lado de su cama

- No tengo nada que hacer - le dijo sentándose en su cama - ¿porque debería pararme temprano?

- No lo se, así lo solicito papá - le dijo el chico - te espero abajo - salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta

*¿Como estarán?* pensó mirando por la ventana

**/ * / Alemania / * /**

Carteles, carteles pintados por todas las calles de Alemania, carteles que indican el desacuerdo de las personas contra esa ley absurda.

Autora de dichos gritos silenciosos de injusticia, la joven de cabello liso y largo que le cubre toda su espalda de un intenso color negro, con un mechón que le cubre su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos son de color morado, el cual es el derecho y el izquierdo de color amarillo, de estatura mediana, piel blanca, aunque no tanto, delgada y con poco busto y cadera, pero con mucha fuerza física en los brazos y piernas.

La persona mas buscada hasta el momento era una chica, al régimen no le gustaba que les hicieran frente, por lo que ordeno la inmediata captura de la persona responsable de los carteles que aparecen mágicamente durante la noche, la policía buscaba hombres, sin pensar que la culpable era en verdad una chica.

- De nuevo lo logre - sonrió para sus adentros - y esos tontos siguen buscando hombres

La peli-negra entro a su casa después de haber "decorado" los murales de la ciudad

- Mikury - le llamo su padre

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto sintiéndose descubierta

- Toma - le dijo extendiéndole un sobre - te llego esto esta mañana

La chica miro extrañada el sobre, el cual solo tenia su nombre, Mikury Fuchika, ademas de un pequeño escudo en la parte de abajo que tenia dos letras, WR

- ¿Que es esto? - se pregunto mientras abría el sobre lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, ese es el primer cap, lamento la espera<strong>

**_Attakai: De verdad no hacia nada -comiendo helado-**

**¡Cállate!... jejeje, no le hagan caso, ya no sabe lo que dice**

**_Attakai: Claro que lo se -aun comiendo helado-**

**¿De donde sacaste el helado?**

**_Attakai: Del congelador - terminándose el helado-**

**Pero -lagrimas en los ojos- ese era mi helado**

**_Attakai: Era, tu lo has dicho -sonriendo- ya despide el capitulo para irnos**

**Bueno, me despido... -aura maligna- debo vengarme de alguien -sale del lugar-**

**_Attakai: Bien, entonces yo lo despido, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sa... -pensando-... ¿ella dijo vengarse? -mirando la salida-... ¡Bako! ¡Espera! ¡No hagas algo de lo que vayas a arrepentirte! -corriendo hacia afuera-**


End file.
